A slip resistant ruler prevents the ruler from moving when the user is drawing a line or cutting paper with a cutter against the edge of the ruler. It is particularly handy when the working table has a tilted surface.
There is existing slip resistant ruler which provides a slip resistant surface on the bottom of the ruler. The disadvantage of such a ruler is that the slip resistant surface of the ruler may make it difficult for the user to slide the ruler on the paper after use, for example to another position for drawing. Because of the friction between the slip resistant surface and the paper, the whole paper may be moved when the user tries to slide the ruler on the paper.
Another disadvantage is that as the user tends to press at the middle part of the ruler to keep it in position, the force applied by the user on the ruler is not evenly spread along the whole ruler. As a result, the end of the ruler tends to move when the user is drawing or cutting the paper near the end of the ruler.